


Chasing something I don't know

by primordialsoup



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup
Summary: Collection of cleaned up microfics from twitter prompts for Jaren/Yor.Be aware that themes can vary from fluff, to angst, to smut, to gore and do I not wish to add 50 tags.
Relationships: Jaren Ward/Dredgen Yor
Kudos: 10





	1. waltz

Palamon is still standing, mostly whole and hale, when Jaren asks Yor to dance with him. It's a cold night but the small pub is bright and comfortable, with music slow. 

The melancholy coming out after drinks and stories. Yor looks blankly at the offered hand, but follows along.


	2. gate

The first time Jaren sees Yor, the man is kneeling at the gates of Palamon talking to a child. He smiles when he realises it's little Shin. The boy was trouble. The other Risen looked up then, straight at Jaren. He nodded and he saw the other smile back. It took his breath away.


	3. wilting

It was an accident, seeing Jaren leave that night. But it was more than fear keeping Shin from following.

The closer they got to Yor, the more it seemed like Jaren wasted away. Always looking to a different horizon than Shin.

It was like cutting off an arm, but Shin let him go.


	4. gore + smut

Fingers curl around his spine, counting vertebrae as he lies limp against Yor. He moans weakly at the cock thrusting inside him, back flayed open, bleeding, trembling as Yor digs fingers under his spine, against his ribs. He wants to love him still, wrap him in his arms still.


	5. haze

He tapped his fingers over Jaren's lip, bloodied and going cold. A pathetic cough made blood dribble down Jaren's chin and Yor wipes it away with a thumb. His eyes are misty with tears. He thought he didn't have any more in him. He watches hazily as Jaren's eyes close.


	6. fingertips

His touch lingers, cold and hard over his palms. Jaren hides the shiver with a chuckle. "One'd think you're missing me already." 

A dark gaze pierces him and his smile drops. The Titan bows down, kissing each finger before cupping his cheek to kiss his lips. 

He tastes so bitter.


	7. chamber

Jaren runs a finger over Yor's chapped lip, taps a nail against teeth until they part and bite. Yor pulls his hand away and leans in to bite instead at his neck, not much else he can reach in this cramped closet. Just a few stolen moments before the Crucible match, just a few.


	8. retribution

The muzzle brushes Yor's cheek, the sensation nearly forgotten and buried as he pushes away the gun, holds the hand with it to his belly. 

Jaren's eyes are shining with unshed tears when he kisses his cheek.

"I can't let you go. Don't ask this of me." 

"I won't stop, you know that." 

"And you want me to pull the trigger." Jaren chokes. 

"It would be fitting. It would bring peace, fragile as it may be." 

"I can't." 

"You will." 

The shot rings loud and clear and wrong.


	9. taste

Jaren pushes them inside, lips chasing Yor's like he's starving. Yor's hands are leaving bruises on his hips but he can't care enough. Instead he swallows Yor's amused noise and licks into his mouth. 

"Hungry?" Yor mumbles. 

Jaren licks Yor's bottom lip. "I missed your taste."


	10. snowed in

Jaren bangs the door closed, pot full of snow in hand to melt by the hearth. The fire crackles and he tries to warm his freezing fingers before slinking back under the blankets with Yor. It's still cold, even pressed together like that, still there's nowhere he'd rather be. _(Right?)_


	11. tentative

The touch along his bruised neck and jaw is soft, trembling. Jaren looks questioningly at Yor across the bed. He is pensive, something heavy and angry furrowing his brow. He stretches an arm, covering Yor's eyes and feels the crease ease. He leans in, kisses away the frown too.


	12. heal

Jaren's fingers run over the scars, the chitin growing out of his skin, the flesh still getting it's robust colour back. He almost lost him, he almost lost him and the tears can't stay back. And if Yor's hands have claws that scrape against his cheeks now, he's glad for them.


	13. fear

There's a glint in his eyes now. Less figurative every day, touches lingering more than physicality allows and Jaren can feel the burn of fear inside Yor turning to Other slowly, inexorably and if he could turn with him, would he be less afraid? He yearns to touch him without horror.


	14. intent

Hadn't meant to kiss the bastard before shooting him but here Jaren is; crying and snarling away from the ash and corruption on his tongue and pulling the Word against Yor's brow. And as he squeezes the trigger, sees Yor smile at him and he wishes this was not _not_ **NOT** -

_**happening**_.


	15. burn

There's a rumbling sound that crawls up Jaren's throat. It gets lost between their lips, hungry and devouring. Rezyl shivers, dark circles like bruises under his eyes and looks up at him like he's all the Light in the world. "Burn me up." He says, and Jaren will follow him in.


End file.
